saudade
by thunders frost
Summary: keduanya akan selalu menemukan jalan mereka kembali pada satu sama lain. luke/thalia.


pjo © rick riordan

saudade

_portuguesse, (n.) 1. longing; yearning; 2. the love that remains_

* * *

Thalia Grace tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki rumah. Bukan, bukan bangunan besar yang tampak megah—tempat tinggalnya bersama seorang aktris televisi yang dia panggil ibu. Dia tidak butuh tempat semegah dan semewah itu. Thalia hanya butuh keluarga yang normal, tempat yang bisa dia sebut _rumah, _di mana dia bisa pulang dan merasa tenang, merasa dilindungi, dimiliki, sekaligus memiliki.

Sayangnya, dia hanya mempunyai bangunan mewah tempat dia tinggal sejak kecil dan seorang ibu yang menderita adiksi berlebihan pada alkohol. Ayah dewatanya nyaris tidak pernah mengunjungi mereka. Dan, Thalia tidak pernah bisa membuat diriya menyukai sang ayah. Apanya yang Pemimpin Para Dewa? Zeus hanya ayah mangkir yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Bahkan adik laki-lakinya pun lenyap ketika usianya dua tahun. Mati, ibunya berkata. Dan Thalia Grace tidak punya pilihan selain memercayainya, karena dia memang tidak bisa menemukan Jason Grace di manapun.

Ironis, ketika Thalia justru menemukan _rumah _setelah dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ibunya. Seorang Putra Hermes bernama Luke Castellan. Dia bisa saja meninggalkan Thalia, sesaat setelah dia menyelamatkan Putri Zeus itu dari naga—atau entah makhluk apa yang nyaris membunuh Thalia malam itu. Atau bahkan meninggalkan Thalia begitu saja di sarang monster itu. Tapi, Luke menyelamatkannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Thalia, memberi Thalia perlindungan. Seperti seorang teman, seorang kakak—seperti keluarga.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu, seperti keluarga kita mengecewakan kita." Luke pernah berkata, ketika mereka menemukan gadis cilik berambut pirang di pinggiran Virginia. Dan, Thalia selalu percaya Luke tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya. Bahkan ketika seorang gadis imortal pengikut Artemis berkata kepadanya; Luke akan mengecewakannya, suatu ketika nanti. Thalia mendebatnya, gadis itu masih berusaha meyakinkannya. Hingga dia nyaris melontarkan petir pada Sang Letnan Artemis—salahkan tempernya yang bisa dibilang buruk. Zoe Nightshade hanya orang asing yang baru bertemu dengan mereka sekali ini, sementara Luke adalah keluarganya. Tidak ada gunanya memercayai Zoe.

Thalia pernah kembali merasa seperti bocah sembilan tahun yang kehilangan adiknya. Mimpi buruk membayanginya seperti hantu—tentang lenyapnya Jason, tentang ibunya yang dia tinggalkan tiga tahun yang lalu, rasa bersalah yang diam-diam selalu membuntutinya. Dan, Thalia Grace menjerit dalam tidurnya. Seperti anak kecil yang dikalahkan oleh mimpi buruk. (Bahkan, Annabeth sekalipun nyaris tidak pernah membangunkan mereka di tengah malam buta, hanya karena mimpi buruk. Thalia merasa payah, sungguh.)

Luke kembali datang kepadanya. Meyakinkan Thalia, yang gemetar dan paranoid di dalam pelukannya, jika semua baik-baik saja. Sepasang mata birunya menatap langsung padanya, dengan pandang teduh yang menenangkan. Telapak tangan Luke mengusap punggungnya lembut, Thalia bisa merasakan eksistensi pekat Luke di sisinya, dan eufoni napas mereka yang bersahutan dalam diam. Luke semakin menyeretnya hingga jauh ke dalam, menembus batas imajiner yang Thalia bangun sendiri. Thalia hanyut, tetapi tidak tenggelam. Ketika kantuk kembali menyergapnya dan bibir Luke menyentuh lembut keningnya, Thalia merasa dirinya _pulang. _Kembali ke tempat di mana dia merasa dimiliki dan memiliki.

…

Thalia Grace memiliki rumah dan keluarga baru di perkemahan blasteran, setelah tidur panjang selama sekian tahun. Bersama Annabeth, adik kecilnya yang dulu selalu dia lindungi (mungkin, _adik kecil _bukan lagi kata yang cocok, mengingat dia bukan lagi bocah tujuh tahun.) dan beberapa teman-teman baru. Dia bisa hidup tenang, sekarang. Tanpa ibu yang kecanduan alkohol dan meneriakinya setiap saat, tanpa monster.

Dan juga, tanpa Luke.

Mereka bilang, Luke berkhianat. Bocah Laut itu—Percy Jakcson—berkata teman lamanya berusaha membangkitkan Kronos kembali. Penanggung jawab perkemahan—Chiron, sang centaurus—memberitahunya, Luke telah meracuni pohon pinusnya yang berarti secara tidak langsung mencoba membunuhnya. Dan, Annabeth menolak berkomentar.

Thalia tidak lagi paham, siapa yang harus dia percayai. Luke bukan orang jahat, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal buruk. Tetapi, hari-hari telah membeku menjadi tahun dan bukan hanya satu tahun yang singkat selama dia mati suri—apa saja bisa terjadi dalam kurun waktu enam tahun. Mungkin, Luke memang sudah berubah (sungguh, sulit bagi Thalia untuk memercayainya, tetapi sebagian besar orang mengatakan hal yang sama.)

Para pekemah memandang Thalia simpati, ketika dia tampak frustasi dan denial atas segala macam hal baru yang dia terima—dia membencinya, sungguh. Bukan hanya soal fakta ayahnya yang tak berguna mengubahnya manjadi pohon pinus selama bertahun-tahun, tapi juga soal kawan lamanya yang seolah berubah menjadi demigod terburuk sepanjang abad. Dan Thalia paling benci ketika para gadis Aphrodite memandangnya seolah dia adalah gadis yang sedang patah hati. Yang benar saja?!

Thalia sudah terbiasa menghadapi segala macam salah paham bodoh soal dia dan Luke—dulu. Tapi, setelah hidupnya membeku selama bertahun-tahun menjadi pohon, kehidupannya yang sebelumnya hanya terasa seperti potongan adegan film hitam putih yang sudah lawas; terasa seperti mimpi. (Dan lagi, dia curiga siapa tahun hidupnya yang selama ini dia kira nyata memang hanya mimpi.) Lagi pula, memang _tidak pernah _ada hal yang terjadi di antara dia dan Luke. Kalau pun memang pernah _ada_ mereka tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan.

(Mungkin Thalia melupakan fakta bahwa anak-anak Aphrodite bisa jadi begitu peka dengan perasaan manusia—yang berarti, dia memang _patah hati._)

Putri Zeus itu memang memiliki rumah baru dan keluarga baru di perkemahan. Hanya saja, ada lubang besar yang membuatnya merasa tidak lengkap. Rongga itu tidak pernah mau menutup, meski Thalia berusaha sekeras mungkin. Tidak perlu menjadi sepintar Annabeth untuk tahu penyebabnya, karena memang Thalia mengerti ada bagian dari dirinya yang menghilang.

…

Pada sebuah senja, ketika Apollo dan mobil ajaibnya mulai lenyap ditelan awan—bergerak ke bagian bumi yang lain, Thalia menyamankan dirinya di tepi pantai Long Island, tidak jauh dari perkemahan. Laut memang di luar domain Zeus, tapi Thalia cukup yakin ayah Percy tidak akan menenggelamkannya hanya karena dia duduk-duduk di tepi pantai. Sinar keemasan mentari senja menyepuh air laut dan pasir pantai, membuatnya berkilau dengan campuran warna yang sedikit tidak biasa. Tampak cantik, tetapi tidak berarti.

"Kupikir, kau masih tidak suka senja."

Bariton yang terdengar akrab itu mengusiknya, dan Thalia menoleh. Sepasang mata biru Thalia melebar. Sosok itu sangat Thalia kenal, rambut sewarna pasir dan mata biru favorit Thalia, serta tambahan luka goresan dari mata kirinya hingga dagu—Thalia baru melihatnya sekarang. Garis wajahnya familiar, meski bertambah tegas selaras dengan berjalannya waktu. Usinya mungkin duapuluh tahun, sekarang. (Seharusnya Thalia juga berada di rentang usia yang tidak terlalu jauh dengannya. Seharusnya. Jika penambahan usianya tidak melambat.)

"Luke?" Suaranya mengambang di udara. Dia memandang Luke, seolah Putra Hermes itu adalah enigma."Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menemui teman lama. Kudengar dia sudah kembali." Luke menjawab santai.

"Kalau kau mencoba mendoktrinku dan mengajakku bergabung dengan pasukan monster bodohmu, aku menolak." Thalia meraih silinder logam yang tergeletak di dekatnya—tombaknya. Dia berdiri di depan Luke, kedua pasang kristal biru berbeda gradasi itu bertemu. Dan, Thalia tahu dia rindu sosok itu.

"Apa yang mereka katakan padamu?"

"Kau berusaha membangkitkan Kronos." Thalia mengabaikan keinginannya untuk menerjang ke arah Luke, memukulnya, menghajarnya, lalu memeluknya dan berteriak betapa bodohnya dia. "Dan, kau meracuni pohonku. _Well, _itu hanya pohon, sih."

Luke tersenyum janggal, "itu untuk membawamu kembali."

Thalia mengabaikannya, dia menggertakkan giginya—tampaknya tempernya sudah mulai naik. "Apa maumu?"

"Kubilang, aku hanya ingin menemuimu, Thals."

Lalu, Thalia benar-benar menerjang ke arahnya. Dalam satu kedipan mata, kepalan tangan si gadis menghantam wajah Luke. Belum sempat dia bereaksi, lutut Thalia sudah menghajar perutnya. Luke sudah akan menghindar, antisipasi untuk pukulan atau tendangan ketiga, atau mungkin hujaman tombak dari Thalia. Di luar dugaan, Thalia justru memeluknya.

"Thals?"

"Idiot!" Thalia memaki, pelukannya terlepas. "Kau pikir dunia akan menjadi lebih baik setelah Kronos bangkit kembali?"

"Dia menjanjikan kekuatan dan kekuasaan—"

"Dan dia akan membunuhmu, begitu dia selesai menggunakanmu untuk menggulingkan Olympus! Aku tidak percaya kau bisa setolol ini!"

"Thalia," Luke mencengkeram bahu Thalia, mencegahnya lari atau bertindak anarki dengan menghajarnya lagi. "Aku mengambil risiko untuk datang ke sini bukan untuk berdebat denganmu, oke? Aku ... aku hanya ingin menemui seorang teman lama—kau. Tidak bisakah kita bicara tanpa membuatku babak belur?"

Thalia membuang muka. Dia masih tidak bisa memutuskan untuk memercayai Luke atau tidak. Bisa saja setelah dia melunak, Luke justru menyeretnya ke kapal pesiar pengangkut monsternya—apa namanya? Putri Andromeda—nama bodoh dan kacangan yang pasti dipilih oleh orang bodoh juga, Thalia berpikir.

Cengkeraman Luke pada bahunya mengendur, lalu berkata, "kumohon."

Thalia mengutuk Luke dan pandang matanya yang tampak meyakinkan. Terlebih mengutuki dirinya sendiri, yang luluh hanya karena itu. Dia tidak mau mempercayai Luke begitu saja. Terlebih lagi dia tidak bersedia menjadi tawanan di kapal penuh monster. Tapi, ada bagian dari dirinya yang berkata bahwa Luke adalah _teman_nya—setidaknya pernah menjadi temannya. Seorang teman tidak akan mencelakainya, bukan?

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalau aku menemukanmu melakukan hal yang lebih bodoh dan berbahaya dari pada ini atau mencoba mencelakai seseorang lagi, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Thalia berharap, dia tidak akan melakukannya—mencoba membunuh Luke.

(Dan, kemudian beberapa bulan setelahnya, dia akan tahu harapan itu tidak pernah terkabul. Meski Luke tidak mati.)

Dan, senja itu tampak senormal senja-senja yang lain pada hidupnya sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun lalu. Seolah-olah mereka masih Thalia dan Luke yang berusia awal-awal belasan tahun. Tanpa kematian temporer Thalia, tanpa pengkhianatan Luke. Seperti hari-hari mereka sebelum menemukan Annabeth dan lalu Grover.

Hanya Thalia dan Luke. Luke-_nya. _Dengan mata sebiru langit yang menari-nari dalam kejailan dan humor. Serta lelucon bodoh untuk menjaga tawa Thalia agar tetap bergema. Lalu senyumnya—senyum yang sangat Thalia kenal, yang biasa dia lihat ketika mereka masih begitu muda dan tidak meliliki apa pun kecuali satu sama lain. Bukan Luke, tangan kanan Kronos yang jahat, seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Tanpa sadar, Thalia ingin waktu berhenti bergulir untuk mereka.

Ketika langit menggelap dan matahari menghilang di sudut horizon, bahu Luke mengizinkan Thalia untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sana dan lengan Luke merengkuhnya dalam pelukan—lagi. Dan Thalia merasa kembali lengkap. Luke kembali menyeretnya, semakin dalam—semakin jauh ke dasar. Lagi, Thalia merasa di _rumah. _Di tempat di mana dia seharusanya berada.

Dia tahu lebih dari apa pun, Luke selalu memberinya tempat untuk _pulang. _

Lalu, Luke membenamkan bibirnya pada miliknya, untuk pertama kalinya—dan mungkin sekaligus terakhir, jika mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi setelah ini. Yang entah kenapa terasa seperti perpisahan, ucapan selamat tinggal tak terkatakan. Thalia tahu apa yang dia butuhkan, apa yang dia inginkan. Dan benaknya dipenuhi Luke. _Lukelukelukelukedanluke._

"Setidaknya, aku harus melakukannya. Meski hanya sekali."

Thalia merasakan jemari Luke meraba tulang pipinya, perlahan. Menyadari bahwa momen-momen seperti ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Hidup mereka kacau dan dikendalikan oleh ramalan besar yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui isinya secara lengkap. Mungkin Takdir telah menukar benang kehidupnya dengan kawat berduri. Atau mungkin Tiga Takdir memintal benangnya dalam pola yang terlalu rumit. Thalia menyadari, mereka hidup di tempat yang tidak tepat dan waktu yang salah.

"Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan klub monster tololmu dan kembali ke perkemahan—kembali padaku?"

Thalia Grace bicara pada udara kosong. Luke Castellan kembali meninggalkannya. Kali ini, Thalia tahu dia tidak akan bisa mengejarnya.

…

Hari-hari mengkristal menjadi bulan, lalu tahun, dan kemudian dekade. Tapi Thalia tetaplah Thalia. Tidak berubah, selamanya berusia enambelas tahun kurang satu hari.

Thalia tidak lagi ingat, berapa dekade yang telah terlewat—waktu benar-benar tidak terasa, ketika kau manjadi imortal. Dia hanya tahu orang-orang yang dia kenal sudah tiada—sebagian besar mungkin di Elysium dan sebagian lainnya mungkin lahir kembali, sisanya Thalia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib mereka. Dan, Thalia masih menjadi tangan kanan Artemis, memimpin rombongan gadis berusia remaja yang memburu monster ke seluruh penjuru negeri.

Dia bisa saja memilih mati. Mudah, hanya dengan mengumpankan dirinya pada monster (lagi) dan menolak untuk diobati. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara untuk melenyapkan keabadiannya, di samping jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki, dengan kata lain melanggar sumpahnya. Yang kedua terdengar agak sulit mengingat Thalia bukan tipikal orang yang dengan mudah mematahkan sumpah yang dia buat sendiri dan satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah dicintai Thalia sudah tewas bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi toh, Thalia tidak memilih mati.

Bukan berarti dia menikmati hidupnya—hidupnya menyenangkan, sungguh. Tapi, dia selalu merasa tidak lengkap. Rongga itu masih menganga lebar, dan mungkin kian melebar meski bertahun-tahun terlewat sudah sejak Perang di Manhattan. Dia memiliki keluarga, teman, tempat perlindungan, bahkan keabadian, tapi tetap merasa bahwa ada kepingan yang hilang. Dan Thalia tidak pernah bisa menemukannya di mana pun.

(Karena _dia _telah membawanya. Jauh. Jauh ke dunia bawah, bersama dengan kematiannya. Dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau—ke negeri orang mati. Dan mungkin tidak akan kembali.)

Ketika langit menggelap dan bulan menjemput malam, Thalia berbaring di tendanya. Memandang benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya—penghias pergelangan tangannya selain Aegis (walau pun Aegis tidak bisa dianggap sebagai perhiasan, karena pada dasarnya wujud asli gelang perak itu adalah perisai.) Gelang yang sudah tampak usang dilahap waktu, berhias lima manik-manik dengan ukiran gambar yang berbeda pada setiap manik-manik—kalung Perkemahan Blasteran, jika diamati lebih jelas.

Bukan miliknya, jelas. Karena Thalia hanya tinggal di perkemahan selama satu musim panas dan beberapa bulan yang singkat di musim gugur—tepat setelah dia kembali ke sosok manusianya dan sebelum dia bergabung dengan Pemburu Artemis. Hanya Thalia dan segelintir orang lain yang tak lagi hidup yang tahu siapa pemilik aslinya. Thalia sengaja menyimpannya sebagai memento. Sekaligus pengingat bahwa pahlawan yang paling berani sekalipun pernah membuat kesalahan ekstra fatal yang nyaris tak termaafkan. Untuk memoriam, bahwa siapa saja bisa manjadi pahlawan, bahkan dia yang pernah jatuh dan terperdaya oleh Sang Penguasa Waktu. Sebagai kenangan, bahwa sebuah keputusan sederhana bisa saja merubah segalanya—termasuk nasib seluruh jagad raya.

Thalia mengenang dan mengingat. Wajah si pemilik kalung masih terlukis jelas di dalam memorinya—lebih jelas dari apa pun, dari siapa pun orang yang pernah dia kenal. Bahkan, dia bisa membayangkan suaranya, derai tawanya dan caranya menggoda Thalia—ketika mereka masih bocah, dulu. Dan Thalia merasa rindu. Sangatsangatsangat rindu.

Dia ingin _pulang._

…

Malam itu, Thalia dan teman-temannya memutuskan singgah ke Perkemahan Jupiter—berhubung mereka sedang berada di sekitar perkemahan bergaya Romawi itu. Seperti Perkemahan Blasteran, tempat itu nyaris tidak berubah meski hampir satu abad berlalu sejak kunjungan pertamanya bersama Jason, dulu. Thalia tidak terlalu ingat, kapan kunjungan terakhirnya ke tempat ini. Mungkin, lima atau enam tahun yang lalu—atau malah lebih. Mereka memang tidak terlalu sering berjalan-jalan di sekitar Perkemahan Jupiter—secara literal.

Putri Zeus itu memutuskan untuk sedikit mengeksplorasi Roma Baru, setelah makan malam dan sedikit ramah tamah dengan para Praetor dan Senator. Thalia merasa tempat ini luar biasa—dua kali lipat lebih luas dari Perkemahan Blasteran dengan sekitar dua ribu penghuni tetap termasuk para legiun dan _legacy. _Tampak seperti tempat yang menyenangkan untuk tinggal, kecuali struktur sosial yang kompleks dan segala macam keteraturan yang kaku dan konvensional.

Dia mencapai tempat yang disebut Taman Bacchus, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sana sedikit lebih lama. Jason pernah mengajaknya ke sini pada kunjungan pertamanya dulu, bersama seorang Putri Bellona yang pada saat itu menjabat sebagai Praetor—Reyna. (Thalia pernah mencoba merekrut gadis itu ke dalam pasukan pemburunya, sayangnya dia lebih memilih _hidup normal _dibandingkan keabadian.)

"Sedang jalan-jalan malam, _Young Lady_?"

Berbalik ke arah suara, Thalia mengangkat busur dan panahnya—mengarahkannya pada leher entah siapa yang mengejutkannya tiba-tiba. Kemudian, dia sadar jika itu hanya salah seorang anggota Legiun—remaja laki-laki berusia sekitar tujuhbelas atau delapanbelas tahun berbalut _t-shirt _ungu bertuliskan SPQR, dengan pedang berbahan emas imperial tersandang di pinggangya.

"_Chill. _Aku bukan monster, Nona Pemburu. Hanya pekemah, oke?" Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, sambil berusaha memberikan senyum ramah. Thalia bisa melihat tato di lenganmya—tulisan SPQR, lima garis, yang menandakan waktu yang sudah dia habiskan di Perkemahan Jupiter, dan Caduceus. Dia Putra Hermes. Ah bukan, tapi Mercury—siapa pun kau menyebutnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku," Thalia menurunkan busurnya. "Dan, jangan panggil aku _young lady—_aku setidaknya satu abad lebih tua darimu."

Kurva senyum terbit di bibir bocah laki-laki itu. Senyum yang tampak familiar bagi Thalia—tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat di mana dia melihat lekuk senyum yang identik. "Baiklah, Nona. _Anyway, _aku Lucas, Putra Mercury. Centurion dari Kohort Lima."

Namanya mengingatkan Thalia pada seseorang. Bukan hanya nama, tapi juga garis wajah yang familiar dan sepasang mata biru yang selalu manjadi favoritnya. Dan Thalia mulai berharap jika bocah itu memang _dia. _(Annabeth pernah bilang, dia akan mencoba kelahiran kembali, bukan?)

"Thalia Grace, Letnan Artemis. Putri Zeus."

"Kau demigod?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, sebenarnya. Tapi toh Thalia manjawabnya juga. "Ya. Tapi Yunani, bukan Romawi."

"Aku tahu. Kau bilang Zeus, bukan Jupiter," dia menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Thalia.

"Tapi, lucunya aku pernah mempunyai adik laki-laki yang adalah demigod Romawi—bahkan sempat menjadi Praetor," Thalia mencoba tersenyum.

"Jason Grace?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kurasa Putra Jupiter bukan hanya dia."

"Nama keluargamu, berapa banyak Putra Jupiter dengan nama belakang Grace?" Lucas balik bertanya.

_Bisa jadi banyak. Jika ayahku jatuh cinta lagi pada puluhan wanita lain bernama belakang Grace. _Thalia berpikir.

"Itu cerita lama—seabad yang lalu kurasa—tapi para Legiun pernah bercerita tentang dia. Katanya, dia termasuk salah satu demigod terkuat pada masanya. Memimpin penyerbuan ke Gunung Tamalpais—Gunung Othrys—pada perang kedua dengan bangsa Titan, membunuh Titan Krios. Dia juga ambil bagian dalam perang melawan para raksasa," Lucas berbicara seperti menceritakan sejarah. Kemudian menambahkan. "Yang terakhir, tentu saja kau sudah tahu. Kutebak kau pasti juga ikut bertempur, waktu itu."

Thalia mengangguk. "Dalam perang melawan raksasa. Aku mempertahankan Olympus di Manhattan, dalam perang kedua dengan bangsa Titan."

"Wow. Aku belum pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk bertempur dalam perang—yah, hanya misi-misi kecil."

"Harusnya kau bersyukur, tidak ada ancaman yang berarti sepanjang kau hidup," Thalia menggerutu. "Rasanya, perang itu sudah lama sekali. Hampir semua orang yang terlibat perang itu sudah mati, sekarang."

"Dan kau imortal," Lucas bergumam pelan.

Jeda beberapa saat. Thalia masih ingin mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Putra Mercury yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jelas, dia bukan Putra Hermes yang pernah Thalia kenal—tapi Lucas tampak terlalu familiar dan deduksinya soal kelahiran kembali bisa jadi tepat. Meski tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya. Jiwa yang akan lahir kembali pergi ke Lethe, ingat? Thalia tidak meragukan kekuatan Lethe. Dia pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana seorang Titan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya setelah Percy menyiramnya dengan air Sungai Lethe dan percaya begitu saja ketika sepupunya yang berotak ganggang bilang bahwa namanya adalah Bob.

"Uhm, Thalia. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Entah kenapa kau tampak sangat familiar. Kecuali—errr, rambutmu terlihat lebih panjang." Dia menunjuk rambut Thalia yang menjuntai di bahunya dalam jalinan yang tidak terlalu rapi. Thalia memang memanjangkan rambutnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Mungkin." Thalia mengangkat bahu, sedikit terkejut oleh pengakuan Centurion dari Kohort Lima yang baru dikenalnya sepuluh menit lalu (Mungkin juga tidak. Mungkin dia pernah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.)

"Aku merasa, aku se_harus_nya mengenalmu."

"Oh ya?" iris sebiru es milik Thalia melirik Putra Mercury itu—berusaha membaca raut wajahnya.

"Di dalam mimpiku. Di tempat yang tidak kuketahui. Sebuah gua—sarang monster, aku menyelamatkanmu," suaranya sedikit terbata-bata. Mata birunya menatap mata Thalia, tampak gelisah. Seolah-olah dia takut Letnan Artemis itu akan menganggapnya tidak waras.

"Kau membawaku ke tempat persembunyian demigod di sekitar Charleston." Thalia melengkapi ceritanya—memang itulah yang terjadi, lebih dari sepuluh dekade yang lalu.

"Dan kita punya beberapa yang lain di dekat teluk Chesapeake dan Connecticut."

Thalia tersenyum. "Apa kau ingat seseorang bernama Halcyon Green."

"Samar-samar, rasanya ada hubungannya dengan Perisai Aegis ... dan Leucrota."

"Richmond, Virginia."

"Gadis kecil pirang."

—dia bahkan ingat Annabeth, meski tampaknya tidak mengingat namanya.

"Dan seterusnya," keduanya berujar bersamaan.

Thalia tersenyum—samar, tapi lengkung itu jelas tulus dan tampak bahagia. Lucas membalas senyumnya, dan Thalia tahu mungkin dia akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama di Perkemahan Jupiter. Melupakan fakta bahwa dia masih tergabung dengan klub gadis remaja yang bersumpah tidak akan jatuh cinta, dan dia bisa dipecat kapan saja dari posisinya sebagai Letnan. Kabar baiknya, Thalia tidak peduli.

"Thalia." dia memanggil.

"Ya?" Sang Putri Zeus menoleh.

"Ini terdengar gila—karena kita baru saja bertemu. Tapi ... tapi aku merasa aku kangen kau. Sangat."

"Aku juga."

**never ending**

* * *

(i) yes! thaluke is never ending itsdenialanddelusionaliknow. i planned to write friendship but it was turned into romance, obviously. it's quite hard for me to write thaluke friendship because they're love no in between—i'm not pardon XD /slapped/

(ii) it's pure my **headcanon**; luke met thalia at least twice—right after thalia resurected and right before kronos takeover his body. about luke's chb necklace, is also headcanon—from some of my thaluke fellas. so do about luke's rebirth—at least he became demigod once again in his three another chances. i'm soooorrryy for the weirdness.

(iii) i don't read hoo series in bahasa indonesia, so i'm not really sure how to translate legion and legacies and whatever cj stuffs.

(iv) i know this fic is veryveryvery suck but thanks for reading.


End file.
